WWII Sonic Verson The Soviet Front
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: 1944, the Soviets are about to counterattack Nazi forces. Follows the tell of Knuckles and Blade as they charge for Berlin. NO FLAMES


Don't know why, but I am in a parody mood. *shrugs* This is basically a World War II parody. *rubs his chin* Let's see.  
  
American Forces: Hedgehogs, Squirrels, Rabbits, etc.  
  
British Forces: Squirrels, Hedgehogs  
  
Italian Forces: Skunks, Badgers  
  
Nazi Forces: Canines  
  
Soviet Forces: Echidnas, Bears, Snow Tigers  
  
Japanese Forces: Foxes, Rabbits  
  
French Forces: Bats  
  
North African Forces: Lions, Gazelles, Dingoes  
  
And remember this is a parody so it is based off of the war. I am going to change it up a bit as I go. Bits of it are credited to Call of Duty.  
  
Volga River  
  
September 12, 1944  
  
Nazi Forces have pushed deep into the Motherland. . .They have driven us back to the edge of our nation's capital, Moscow. We have already lost much in the war, but we have retaliated the whole way; burning land as we go, leaving them nothing to use but barren ash. Still, we are weak and we are now resorting to forced drafting.  
  
These new recruits are scared of what they are about to enter. I bet not a one of them in the whole lot has seen a battle. Well. . .I haven't really either. Great Comrade Stalin has called forth to us, the people of Mother Russia to aid in this fight and to drive back those Fascist bastards! "Not one step backward!" Is what our great leader has said and those words have become the slogan for our people. Even now we are crossing the Volga River and into Volgograd where we shall attack those Nazi forces. They have perched themselves up on top of a hill with machine guns aimed down at us. Death looks intimate for us, but Great Comrade Stalin has faith in us. We shall not let him down!  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
The boats began to leave the docks on the other side of the river. Already some that had left earlier had been blown to bits by Nazi aircraft. Soviet troops where at the other side hiding behind debris and rubble as machine guns rain bullets down on them and planes come roaring by firing at them.  
  
"Comrades!" A brown furred echidna in a dark brown Soviet officer attire spoke to the troops in the boat he was on. Fellow officers stood on the edges of the boat with PPSh's and Luger's pointed at the troops in the boat. "On this proud day, you have been asked to fight against the Nazi invasion." The troops watched as the dock got further away and the bear on the end waving the Soviet flag, grew smaller. "You shall be provided well with food, water, guns, and ammunition. What do you think the Germans have?! Nothing!" Just as he said nothing the boat next to them blew up, hurling the Soviets in it into the water.  
  
"There push to the Volga has left their supply lines stretched thin to the brink. Remember the words of the Great Comrade Stalin, 'Not one step Backward!'" Another boat exploded under aircraft fire. "Deserters, cowards, and traitors will be shot on site." Three aircrafts came flying in from the right and fired on the boat. The troops in it ducked as the bullets roared off it and just a few yards off a boat was blown to bits. Just as the troops began to stand up the three planes began to turn around.  
  
"They are coming back!" A man yelled. The troops ducked again as the planes roared by firing, killing an officer and some of the troops. Chaos erupted in the boat as some of the troops tried to escape. Those that got out of the boat where shot to death by officers. The boat landed at the harbor.  
  
"Out, out of the boat!" The officers yelled. Troops were forced out and pushed into the lines where they would be given Mosin-Nagants, standard Soviet rifle.  
  
"The man with the rifle shoots! The man without the rifle follows! The man with the rifle gets shot, the man without the rifle takes the rifle!" That is what the officers were yelling as rifles were passed out to some and ammunition to others. Troops bearing the Soviet flag lead groups into battle, some being shot down early on. Those that turned and ran back down the hill where either shot by the Nazis above, or by the waiting Soviet officers below.  
  
"So Knuckles! This battle looks hopeless, no?!" Asked Blade, a white furred echidna with gray hair. Knuckles and Blade dove behind a small wall as they were fired on. The wall was deadly short and the two and to cling to it to stay hidden.  
  
"It only looks hopeless because they are not providing us with enough weaponry!" Knuckles responded. The two jumped the wall and ran behind a taller one where a sergeant sat with a radio next to him as he communicated to the home base back across the river. "There is no way we can shoot them from here!" Knuckled yelled. It was true; no one was getting close enough to get a shot off at the Nazis up top. Those that did get close had their bodies ripped to bits by machine gun fire.  
  
Blade looked to the distant where they might be able to get a shot off. Blade pointed and Knuckles nodded. The two ran and dove behind a wall just as a plane roared by and shot at where they had been. Blade stood by the edge trying to get a good clear shot at the gunners but he had to keep ducking back as the guns fired toward him.  
  
"You two!" The two looked at the sergeant next to them. "We can't get a clear shot at the gunners from here! We need to move! You two run over to the truck when I tell you to." They nodded and got ready for the run. "And. . .now!" The two ran as the guns momentarily stopped and hand held guns fired on. They made it and saw the sergeant dive in after them.  
  
"That was good!" He looked toward a flipped car. "That is our next target!" He peaked out and watched the gunners carefully, watching even as they shot the life out of fellow Soviets charging up near his position. "Now!" Again Blade and Knuckles ran over and dove, the sergeant right behind them.  
  
The sergeant laughed. "You two are brave, that or really stupid. We will safer in that building over there!" He pointed to a near by 'building'. It had no roof and only really had three walls, two of which were broken down the wall facing the gunners. There was a Soviet officer standing there firing on any that retreated. He was armed with a PPSh, which was an automatic and fired its rounds faster then the Mosin-Nagant. "Don't worry bout him! I'll take care of him!" The two nodded and ran.  
  
The officer standing there saw them and raised his gun. "Traitors!" Just as he was ready to fire he was shot through the neck. He fell back dropping the gun and his hat falling off. The two dove behind the cover near another radio officer. The sergeant shortly followed them.  
  
Knuckles took up the PPSh seeing as he was one of the ammunition men. The two sat there as the fighting went on.  
  
"Captain!" The sergeant that was with them yelled to the communication officer. "We are taking nothing but loses! We can't hit the gunners!"  
  
"Shut up!" The officer focused on the headgear. "Where is my support?! What?! Yes. . .huh. . .Are. . .in position! Yes, bout damn time! I want those fascist bastards wasted!" He looked at the three men with him. "Take cover!" All three covers there heads as bombs came flying down onto the gunners' positions. Ripping the ground to bits. After ten minutes of bombing the men stood up and the troops began to charge up the hill. Blade and Knuckles joined them as flag bearers waved the flags in victory.  
  
The chant 'We are taking Stalingrad next!' could be heard as the troops charged forth toward the city of Volgograd where more Nazis waited.  
  
Edge of Stalingrad  
  
October 31, 1944  
  
"There is Stalingrad my comrades." Captain Kraiik stood there with his troops. In his hand was a Luger, just ten paces from him was a lieutenant manning a machine gun. His troops were kneeling, in the mix was Knuckles and Blade. "The Nazis hold our city, the city named after Great Comrade Stalin! This is an insult to the Soviet people and the Motherland! We shall take back Stalingrad at any cost!" He looked and saw three men coming back. "Lt. Riksavikariia fire on the traitors!" The lieutenant didn't even hesitate at the order. He shot down all three men in a heart beat.  
  
Blade looked at Knuckles, both echidnas were nervous as hell. They looked at Captain Kraiik, the snow tiger stood proud in his position. Captain Kraiik looked out at the field and blew a whistle. The waiting troops sprung up yelling out as they charged. Just fifteen paces out and Nazi machine gunners fired on them, already taking them down. Blade and Knuckles dove behind a short wall just near the statue of their leader, Stalin. They jumped over the wall and hid behind the one near it. They then ran over behind the large statue and hid behind its base. Sergeant Nachazlao was there.  
  
"Listen comrades! We are dead no matter which way we go! How about you two and I find a way through this?"  
  
"Sure thing sergeant." Knuckles responded The three ran to the right behind a wall then ran behind a dirt mound that covered them from the machine gunners. The wall of a building then blew out. The three fired in and heard some bodies fall. Knuckles walked over and saw the bodies belonged to Nazis. Knuckles walked cautiously into the building. Peeking past doorways. Blade and Nachazlao followed after him, doing the same. They came to a hallway with three doorways, two to the left and on to the right. The hall lead to a small room and past that was a stairwell. The three began to walk forward when three Nazis appeared from the small room. Blade dove to the ground and fired his rifle, pinning a shot in one of the dog's faces. Knuckles took the other two out with his PPSh.  
  
Blade stood up dusting his long coat off. They walked into the room and found it had supplies. Grenades and ammo for Nazi Kar98k's and MP40's.  
  
"Holy crap!" Nachazlao stated in surprise. You two hold this post, if Nazis come, kill them. I'm gonna go get some troops in here. This stuff is going to be useful." The saluted as the sergeant left.  
  
Blade sat down on a box holding some MP40's. "Finally, some time to rest."  
  
"Bout damn time too." Knuckles stated sitting down. "These battles are near hopeless. Out of those that were on our boat in Volgograd, only like five others survived."  
  
Blade nodded. "Truly sad. Some of those boys were good men." Blade sighed and took out the picture of his girlfriend. She was an American girl that moved to the Motherland. She was a cute pink hedgehog that was a bit hyper. With knowledge of the war coming Blade had her sent back to American to live with her family. He was glad he did cause where he and her lived had been bombed.  
  
Knuckles on the other hand was looking at a picture of his father and mother. Both men put their pictures away as they heard foot steps. They took cover and aimed at opposite doors. Nachazlao and a good thirty men had arrived.  
  
"Good work boys" He said with a smile. "Guard that door, we have this one secured." He pointed over his shoulder to the one they had come through. Knuckles and Blade focused on the one leading to the stairwell while Nachazlao began handing out the weapons and ammo to the troops. "We all here shall push through the building to the top and take it over. We can then gun down the Nazi line that is blocking us off with their two tanks and machine guns.  
  
Blade saw some Nazi troops coming down the stairs, but they oddly enough hadn't noticed nor heard the commotion on the first floor. Then again who would? Guns were roaring all over the city and bombs were going off here and there. Blade raised his Mosin-Nagant and fired off at one of them. The black furred dog was shot through a window. Blade fired at the second man before he could raise his gun. The shot hit the man through the chest and he fell over the railing then tumbled down the stairs to the bottom in front of Knuckles and Blade.  
  
Nachazlao finished handing the guns out minutes later. "Let's go." He took lead and began to head up the stairs. Five of the thirty-two stayed on the first floor. They made it to the second floor and third floor with little to no resistance. The fourth floor had Nazis waiting. Guns blazed for seconds before it was over. The small Soviet band of echidnas and tigers took no casualties, a small victory for the Motherland. They came to a room with a dead Soviet in it. The room over looked the gun line the Nazis had taken up.  
  
Blade took the Scoped Mosin-Nagant the man had been using. Blade looked out the window. "Comrade Nachazlao, I see four officers."  
  
Nachazlao looked over Blade's shoulder and studied them. "Blow their brains out." Blade nodded and began to pick them off. Shortly after taking down the four officers bombs came flying down at the Nazi line. After the dust had settled there was no Nazi gunners and both tanks had been demolished. Soviets began to pour over the ridge and into the trench behind it. Nachazlao and his small crew cheered at the Soviet gain. Soviets troops below charged into the building and into the underground tunnels the trench lead to. "Let's go and join them." Nachazlao lead the team down to the opening in the wall of the building he, Blade, and Knuckles had used to get in. "Okay, here is the plan. We will go through that tunnel there." Nachazlao pointed to a tunnel that the trench behind the gun line leads to. "From there we just take our route and shoot every damn Nazi we see." The men nodded and followed Nachazlao. The tunnel led only to a small room with some crates and from there it lead to a small hallway and then it opened up deeper into the ruined city.  
  
The team moved along carefully and quietly. A small band of Nazis ran by up ahead. The team as a group opened fire and wasted them. The team progressed further and deeper into the city. They finally met up with four other Soviet troops who were pinned down. They had a machine gun in their use, but in front of them were a large sector of open land with trenches running through it and gnarled metal sticking out of the ground above the trenches. They could hear gun fire going off just up ahead. The team ran in under the protection of the gun fire and found Nazis waiting around every turn. By the time the reached the gun fire in the distance they had lost ten men. They found in a building were Soviet snipers. They joined their allies and were able to finally take a break.  
  
The troops cheered, patted each other on the back, and hugged as they had taken Stalingrad back. The next target was Red Square.  
  
"So Knuckles, we are going to Red Square to take back Moscow?"  
  
Knuckles nodded as he drank some wine from a flask. "That is what the officers are saying." Knuckles handed the flask to Blade who drank it then put the cap on it and gave it back to Knuckles who tucked it into his coat.  
  
"Then to Red Square we go." Blade said as he took a cloth from his coat and began to clean his Mosin-Nagant.  
  
Fin  
  
Leave a review. If you want your character in here, e-mail me at Eddigimon@aol.com or Blade0688@yahoo.com. I will need some people for the later parts of the Soviet story as well as the British and American stories. More to come later comrades 


End file.
